Archer Tower/Builder Base
__NOEDITSECTION__ "No foe can escape the Archer's arrows. This tower has a special switch - choose long range or fast attack!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Archer Tower is a tower that has an Archer (from the Home Village) on top and can target both air and ground units. ***It is a single target defense. **A player can have a total of 3 Archer Towers. **It can be set to Long Range or Fast Attack. Both modes has its advantages and disadvantages. ***The Long Range mode gives the Archer Tower a range of eleven tiles, at the cost of DPS. It has the lowest DPS of any single target defensive building at relative level in this mode. ***The Fast Attack mode gives the Archer Tower additional damage output by firing twice as fast as the Long Range mode. This comes at the cost of range - even as its range is reduced by four tiles, it covers only about 40% of the area that a Long Range Archer Tower would cover. ***When upgrading, an Archer Tower's damage per second increase of Fast Attack is twice as much as the damage per second increase of Long Range so Fast Attack is always twice the DPS of Long Range. **The Master Builder can go to your Home Village and Gear Up an Archer Tower that is level 10 or above in order to allow it to toggle between Long Range and Fast Attack modes. This requires a level 6 Archer Tower in the Builder Base. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **An Archer Tower set to Long Range can protect outer buildings from Sneaky Archers and Beta Minions. However, Sneaky Archers' Cloak ability allows it to hide for a few seconds, and the Archer Tower can do nothing to stop the Archers under their cloak. **An Archer Tower that is set to Fast Attack cannot protect buildings in front of it. However, it is more effective at taking down tank-units, and they are more able to handle small swarms of Bats or Skeletons in this manner. **You can protect Archer Towers with splash damaging defenses like the Crusher since it is a single target defense. *'Offensive Strategy' **Try to swarm the Archer Tower with swarm units such as Raged Barbarians as it is single target. **Use tanks like Boxer Giants to distract it so support troops can take down outer buildings. **Long-range Archer Towers have fairly low damage output, taking three shots to kill equivalently-leveled Sneaky Archers or Beta Minions. If you use Sneaky Archers or Beta Minions to snipe buildings and there are no more unprotected buildings, choosing buildings protected only by a single long-range Archer Tower will give your troops the most time to attack before they are destroyed. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, the Archer Tower is a basic wooden tower tied up with ropes, partially inside a square hole in the ground, with a lever next to it. **At level 2, the Archer Tower's platform gains extra planks on its edge. The composition of the beams inside also change. **At level 3, most rope ties are gone and the hole in the ground is surrounded by stone, and the lever gains a more substantial housing. **At level 4, the top platform's edges are reinforced with a copper band. **At level 5, the rest of the ropes disappear and are replaced by riveted metal fittings and the copper band becomes gray metal. **At level 6, the top platform's corners are covered with copper plates. The corners of the base gain additional stone bricks. **At level 7, the top platform is now made of stone; its corners are now blue-gray metal, and its edges are completely metallic as well. A gear can be seen near the base of the tower. **At level 8, the corners of the tower are now golden, as are some of the nails on the tower. A golden band is present on the perimeter of the tower as well. **The Archers on top of the Archer Tower change their appearance as you upgrade the Archer Tower. ***When initially constructed, the Archer Tower stations a single Archer that appears to be level 1 (or 2). ***When upgraded to level 4, the Archer atop the tower resembles a level 3 (or 4) Archer. ***When upgraded to level 6, the Archer atop the tower resembles a level 5 Archer. ***When upgraded to level 7, a second Archer appears. ***When upgraded to level 8, the Archers atop the tower resemble a level 6 Archer. de:Bogenschützenturm (Bauarbeiterbasis) Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Builder Base